


happy days

by adamantine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Foot Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Post Azure Moon Route, dimilix children, either some sort of mpreg or magic babies your choice, okay now I'm sorry for the rest of these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: Dimitri and Felix navigate a birthday and a holiday with their children, while also squeezing in a little time for themselves.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	happy days

**Author's Note:**

> this was just going to be a nice, rated G dmlx with their kids fic but dmlx said no ❤️ we think we'll be horny instead

On the twenty-first day of the Red Wolf Moon, Dimitri wakes up to screaming.

“Five more minutes,” Dimitri mumbles, burying his face in the crook of Felix’s neck. Before his rude awakening, he was in the middle of having a dream where Kyphon (their Fraldarius Wirehair) cornered him at the training grounds to demand first choice of the castle fish. At least he thinks it was Kyphon. Now that he’s awake he realizes the deep voice that came from Kypon’s throat sounded suspiciously like Felix. There was also that matter of Kyphon wearing a miniature version of Felix’s favorite cloak. Ah, perhaps it wasn’t Kyphon at all but Felix turned into a cat. His dream self was simply too oblivious to realize it.

“ _Dad,_ Nadine stole my glasses.”

Dimitri rubs his good eye and yawns. Unfortunately, it seems the adventures of cat Felix will have to wait.

“Emeril is being an ass.”

“Nadine, don’t call your brother names,” Dimitri chides.

“Well he is!”

Blearily, Dimitri forces himself to sit up. Nadine and Emeril stand in their nightclothes, Nadine’s golden hair a bird’s nest and Emeril’s dark waves flattened on one side, with equal looks of stubbornness. Twelve and ten respectfully, Dimitri marvels at how big they’ve gotten. He remembers vividly when Emeril used to cling to Felix’s boots, crying when his papa left for work. Now Emeril rebukes Felix’s every attempt to bond, preferring reading to swordplay.

“Emeril, your glasses are on your head,” Dimitri says kindly.

Emeril’s bright blue eyes widen as he confirms Dimitri is telling the truth. “You—” He points at Nadine threateningly. “Why didn’t you just say so!”

“Maybe because you didn’t ask! You burst into my room and accused me of stealing your glasses. Don’t you remember?”

“Whatever. I’ve had enough of this.”

Nadine sticks out her tongue.

Emeril grits his teeth and stalks out of the room in a disgruntled huff; Nadine trails after him, laughing.

Crisis averted, Dimitri buries himself back under the warm blankets and furs of their bed, pulling Felix flush against him for extra heat.

“Oi, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Sleep then,” Dimitri says, tracing circles around the jut of Felix’s hipbone.

“How can I with _that_ poking my ass?” He wriggles in Dimitri’s hold, making it obvious what _that_ refers to.

“Felix, please. You’re making it worse.”

Unsurprisingly, Felix refuses to listen. He grinds against Dimitri purposefully, the swell of his ass rubbing along Dimitri’s cock.

“ _Felix_.”

“Yes, Dimitri?” he taunts cruelly. “Is something the matter?”

Dimitri’s breathing turns harsh and loud; he pants into Felix’s ear as Felix continues his assault, the friction just enough to drive Dimitri wild. Tentatively, Dimitri moves. When Felix doesn’t reprimand him he takes it as permission to chase a faster, rougher pace, his hold on Felix’s hip turning unintentionally forceful.

“Brute,” Felix says, prying Dimitri’s fingers off of him.

“My apologies.” Dimitri wraps his fist around Felix’s leaking cock. “Let me make it up to you.”

Felix whines; the noise is lovely. He fucks Dimitri’s fist desperately, his movements adding to Dimitri’s pleasure as he ruts against Felix’s back, sweat and Dimitri’s precum making the slide easy. Dimitri continues his little grunts into Felix’s ear, enjoying the way it makes Felix flush in response.

“Dimitri,” Felix moans, “Dimitri.”

The sound of his name from Felix’s lips is Dimitri’s undoing; he comes, covering Felix’s back with his seed.

He makes no attempt to move away from the mess he’s made and instead teases Felix’s balls, mindful of his strength. Felix spills with a shudder.

“My love,” Dimitri says, tucking stray strands of Felix’s hair behind his ear.

Whatever response Felix might have is lost to their door unceremoniously flying open. Both of them tense, though not from any fear of danger. The royal apartments are well-guarded to all but their family.

“Papa!” Their youngest son, little cherubic Marcien, patters across the carpet and climbs on top of their bed. “Time to wake up! You too, Daddy.” He jumps at their feet, his golden waves bouncing along with him.

“Marcien,” Felix says, stern. “Come here.”

“Yes, Papa.”

He climbs over to Felix, his eyes downcast.

Felix pats Maricen’s head and smiles. “Happy Birthday, Marcien.”

Marcien beams.

“Happy Birthday from me as well, Marcien,” Dimitri says. “How old are you today?”

“Four!” Maricen holds up four fingers proudly.

“My, my. Four already?”

Marcien nods.

“So grownup.”

“Marcien, your dad and I will be out in a moment for breakfast. Can you let Nadine and Emeril know?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Thank you.”

Maricen runs off, happy to be of use to his beloved papa. Dimitri’s heart always feels light watching them interact.

“You—!” Felix glares at him; it’s obvious where Emeril and Nadine get their attitudes from. “Look at what you’ve done with that insatiable appetite of yours. We were almost caught.”

Dimitri tilts his head in innocent confusion. “But Felix, you were the one that star—”

Uninterested in hearing the truth, Felix strikes him with a pillow.

_____

After a short cleanup involving Felix unfairly cursing him several times, they meet their children in the parlor where a small private dining area is set up. Breakfast is quick and dirty; with the holiday and Marcien’s birthday, there will be food aplenty soon enough. Fódlan Unification Day has become the bigger holiday, but the founding of Faerghus remains important in Fhirdiad. Celebration engulfs the city, from the richest to the poorest neighborhoods.

As food remains tasteless to him, Dimitri spends his breakfast observing his children rather than savoring his meal. Emeril, in typical fashion, reads as he eats. His topic of choice this moon has been the stars, inspired by a visit from Hapi. The books in the castle library can be dense for a ten-year-old to parse, but Emeril is nothing if not stubborn and he devours them at a rapid pace. Nadine eats like a wild thing, worse than Ingrid with a meat skewer. Her lack of table manners is one of the many ways she angers the traditionalists in the court; they keep begging her to behave “like a princess.” Dimitri is proud of her for doing as she pleases; that part of her is all Felix. Marcien sits next to Felix, paying more attention to his papa than his food. A toy sword is strapped to his waist—a gift from his last birthday that he carries with him everywhere in mimicry of Felix. He trains with a few of the other castle children, but mostly what they practice are forms and stances, all of them too young to be trusted with even a practice sword. As their only child with the Crest of Fraldarius, he mercifully lacks the cursed Blaiddyd strength that plague his siblings; it will make his training easier than theirs.

When breakfast is done, the hard part of the morning begins: getting ready for a day of formal festivities. Servants are brought in to ease the pain of dressing three unruly children and two irritable adults, but the process of making the royal family presentable eats up half the morning.

Emeril and Felix run from anyone that touches their hair, a battle they lose when Dimitri intervenes. For Emeril’s part, his Fraldarius waves make him distrustful of servants holding brushes. While Felix runs because he hates the ornamentation the servants add to his head, claiming them unnecessary. An astute servant threatens him with the consort’s diadem; cowed, he accepts the jeweled hairpins she sticks in his hair instead.

“What are you looking at, boar?” Felix asks.

Marcien giggles, finding the nickname greatly amusing.

“I’m merely admiring how handsome you look in blue.”

Felix scoffs. “I should have known. You’re always happy to see me in Blaiddyd colors.”

“Can you blame me when they suit you so?” He slides an arm around Felix’s waist and kisses him softly.

“Yuck!”

“Gross!”

Nadine and Emeril make gagging noises.

“Dimitri, you’re rumpling my shirt,” Felix complains, pushing him away. He’s terribly red-faced; Dimitri kisses him a bit more for good measure, ignoring their children’s protests.

Sweet, docile Marcien is the hardest to dress. He bites a servant for handling him roughly which prompts Felix to angrily dismiss them and take over in their stead. Marcien is pleased by the switch, sitting still for Felix as he won’t for anyone else.

Dimitri and Nadine attempt without success to talk their way into simpler garbs, but the servants are immune to their honeyed words and shove them in elaborate clothes befitting a king and crown princess. Nadine, cleverer and bolder than Dimitri, rips the sleeve of her dress, causing the servants to scramble for a replacement.

“Silly me. Sometimes I forget my own strength.”

“Nadine,” Dimitri chides.

She shrugs in response. Shameless, all of his children are shameless. He blames Felix.

Her replacement dress is trimmed in gold; it goes well with her hair and eyes. More importantly, she must find it less constricting for she leaves it intact. The servants breathe a sigh of relief.

Properly dressed and decorated, the day’s celebrations begin for the royal family.

First, a parade. Emeril grumbles when he’s told he can’t read in the carriage. Nadine and Felix hate the attention, though Nadine has Dimitri’s gift of hiding it. Felix is obvious and spends most of the time scanning the crowd for threats and entertaining Marcien.

The end of the parade brings speeches. This and that dignitary praise the founding of the kingdom, droning on the same way they do every year. Marcien, bored, tries to run away while a priest from Fhirdiad’s cathedral speaks. Felix hastily catches him; Dimitri has to fight back laughter.

Before the banquet, it’s time to change. Their clothes, lovely and ostentatious, are too impractical and cumbersome to wear for long. He mourns the loss of Felix in blue, but he looks dashing in teal as well.

Their friends stop by to wish Marcien a happy birthday in the break between events, bringing gifts and praise. He shyly clings to Felix at the attention. His favorite gift is the child sized sword Dimitri and Felix present to him. He isn’t allowed to keep it on him or use it without permission, but his eyes shine in delight all the same.

“You’ll have to train very hard before you can use it,” Dimitri informs him. “Do you understand, Marcien?”

“It looks like papa’s sword!”

“You have a good eye,” says Felix. “The same swordsmith made it.”

This pleases Marcien greatly. He’s a ball of energy as they head to the banquet. To keep him from running away, Dimitri picks him up halfway there and carries him. He squirms and complains about Dimitri’s “scratchy” beard when Dimitri can’t help but give his round baby cheeks a kiss.

The banquet runs late into the evening, the food seemingly endless. As usual, the castle’s cooks have outdone themselves in every aspect. Dimitri can’t speak to the taste, but if Felix’s pleased expression is to be trusted, they’ve succeeded there as well.

Following the banquet, the true festivities begin. Nadine and Emeril find their friends, while Dimitri and Felix put Marcien to bed. He protests but Felix wins him over with a promise to give him a lesson on how to care for his new sword in the morning. Marcien dismisses _them_ for the night at that point.

“Will you dance with me?” Dimitri asks when they make it to the ballroom where the adults have conglomerated.

Felix takes his hand and leads them to an empty space. “Do you even have to ask?”

“Well, yes. I used to have to force you to dance in front of others.”

“That hasn’t happened in years.”

“True, but I never take these things for granted.”

They dance together for a while before their friends interrupt. Sylvain and Ingrid steal Felix from him, while he is whisked away by Mercedes and Annette.

“Why Dimitri, you’re such a fine dancer; Felix can’t keep you all to himself!” Mercedes says cheerfully.

“Your Majesty, I’m sorry!” Annette cries. “I didn’t mean to step on your foot.”

Dedue has no taste for Faerghus music or the holiday they celebrate, but he does drink wine with Dimitri while Felix spins around with Ashe. They dance wildly out of time to the music, Ashe clearly having had his fill of wine already. The few times a year all of them gather together are precious; this is what Dimitri celebrates more than the founding of their kingdom.

By the end of the night, Felix is flushed from dancing while Dimitri is flushed from wine. He feels giddy and happy on the way to their bedroom, stopping several times to kiss Felix because he simply must. He spent all day wanting to, forced to ignore his true desires for propriety.

In their bedroom, the clothes they so carefully put on are thrown to the floor. The hairpins worth a king’s ransom are discarded on a table.

Dimitri sets Felix on their bed with more care than he gives to putting away his crown.

“You were staring,” Felix says as Dimitri kneels in front of him. “When I was dancing with Ashe.”

“I was staring for much longer than that, my love.” He runs his hands on the inside of Felix’s bare thighs. “All day in fact.”

“Embarrassing,” Felix says as he slides closer to the edge of the bed.

Dimitri looks up at him. Felix’s eyes shine gold in the soft firelight as he watches Dimitri in anticipation.

Dimitri takes in the tip of Felix’s cock, his tongue swirling around the slit. It’s forever unfair Dimitri can’t taste him; he’s bothered by that more than he misses any food. He breathes in the scent of him, the closest he can get to the feeling.

He swallows down more of Felix, Felix’s thighs trembling as his cock disappears into the wet heat of Dimitri’s mouth.

“ _Dimitri_.” A hand in his hair pulls him _forward_ ; Felix’s cock hits the back of his throat.

Dimitri hums in happiness around him, drawing out a slew of noises from Felix in turn. He fucks Dimitri’s throat, his knuckles turning white as he grips the edge of their bed for support.

Dimitri reaches for his own cock, overwhelmed by the way Felix uses him.

“Don’t,” Felix says, kicking Dimitri’s hand away before placing his heel on Dimitri’s cock.

Dimitri whines and he pushes Felix’s foot down further until Felix gives him what he wants and steps on him like he means it.

Dimitri hums in pleasure, his mouth still full of Felix’s cock. His beard scrapes Felix’s thigh with each bob of his head, turning the skin red.

Felix’s foot presses down viciously as he spills into Dimitri’s mouth. Dimitri swallows it all.

The pressure on his cock continues. Felix, for all his embarrassment when they first tried this, is unabashed as he uses his foot to get Dimitri off.

Without Felix’s needs to focus on, it’s Dimitri’s turn to tremble. He grabs Felix’s ankle to regain some control. Felix, prepared for this, adds his other foot.

Felix squeezes Dimitri’s cock between his feet and Dimitri sees stars. A few rolls of his ankles and Dimitri comes, shaking as he does.

“Boar,” Felix says fondly. “Are you satisfied?”

“Yes.” He kisses Felix’s ankles, not minding the mess he’s made on them.

Dimitri cleans Felix’s feet, admiring the perfect shape of them, before attending to himself. At last, he crawls into bed beside Felix, breathing in the scent of him at the nape of his neck. Felix likes to call him a beast for it, but he doesn’t stop him from doing it.

“Marcien will probably wake us up tomorrow,” Felix warns.

Dimitri chuckles, remembering how eagerly Marcien accepted Felix’s bribe. “That he will. I’ve never seen him so excited.”

“So don’t try anything in the morning.”

“Once again, I must point out it was your actions that—“

“Quiet, you,” Felix interrupts. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“Of course. Goodnight, Felix.”

“Goodnight, Dimitri.”

_____

On the twenty-second day of the Red Wolf Moon, Dimitri wakes up to screaming.

“Wake up! Wake up!”

Marcien jumps up and down on the bed, shrieking in delight. The force of his tiny body is enough to knock Felix against Dimitri’s chest.

“Five more minutes,” Felix grumbles.

Dimitri smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> >refuse to write the felix's feet square for NSFW dmlx bingo  
> >do this  
> 


End file.
